The Way Out
by GJFH
Summary: Iola and Joe have pulled their relationship together in every obstacle they've faced so far. Joe has fought hard against his demons and inability to be truthful. ATAC has put a lot on him, and that is an understatement. Through it all Iola's positivity has stood but how tight must it be pulled? Now, the pair is in a position in which they must relay completely on each other. So...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note. Man, this story has progressed so much over the last four months. Again, and again I've changed the whole plot line and the wrestled with the character's personality's. Writing out Iola's lines seemed the hardest. So I read Hardy Boy after Hardy Boy until I found the perfect amount of sass. I adore her character. Really, she is adorable. Incredibly sweet and protective of Joe but somehow also quite the prankster. Seriously my intentions were never to take this long or to be this detail orientated. To help inspire and examine new possibilities I've also carefully examined Anne of The Green Gables and fallen in love with the series. Which is a likely reason I tend to over dramatize my conversation with my family. It is hugely fun. Anyway, blah, blah, blah noise noise noise. I do not suppose anyone has the patience to withstand this lengthy note. Also, I moved from somewhere on the earth to somewhere very close to the somewhere I was before(on the earth.) Joyful week everybody and a immensely happy birthday to my sister-Nancy Austin! **

**Enough of the noise, now- Part One of The Way Out**

Joe Hardy leaned down and extended an arm out towards his girlfriend.

"Hurry up Iola!" He hissed as she climbed up using his arm as leverage. She gave him a dirty look and opened her mouth to speak but Joe shoved his hand over her mouth. Pushing it aside Iola grabbed his neck despite the painful noises emitting from his throat and pulled herself up. Joe teetered unstably on the ledge for a moment then pulled a screwdriver out of his pocket and aimed towards the window pane. Iola was horrified. This was Joe's perfect escape plan?

"Joe what are you doing?" She asked.

"Iola love, don't worry I've got it." Joe reassured her in some stupid mid-Atlantic accent he had probably learned from watching an old movie. With a roll of her eyes, Iola clung harder to him. Joe forced the screwdriver against the door frame.

"Uh-Oh."

"What?"

"Nothing..." Iola did not like the sound of that. With much difficulty she craned her neck forward and let out an angry gasp.

"Joe! You idiot you got the screwdriver stuck. How could you?" Joe felt his cheeks turn red.

"I'm sorry...but once upon a time windows were made differently, you know?"

Iola made a sound very similar to Fenton's famous bear impersonation. Joe wrestled with the screwdriver until he could feel it come lose then paused to smirk triumphantly right before he pulled and - the handy tool came apart, half in Joe's hand, half stuck in the wall. Sucking in a breath Joe quickly looked away from the scorching gaze of his girlfriend. It was a full sixty seconds before he had enough courage to open his mouth.

"I messed up. And, I'm sorry..." He waited readily for a response.

"You think I want an apology Joe Hardy?"

"Umm yes...?"

"Well I don't. I want you to start figuring out how to save us. You know you have a brain Joe."

He glanced quickly at her then back towards the wall where his head had a bit more of privacy to do it's whacking. _C'mon, c'mon Joe you've got this. _He urged himself on, mentally slapping himself for being such a show-off and getting them stuck here in the first place. The truth was Joesph Hardy was one with many crazy ideas, all of which were immensely creative but not entirely productive._ I could...smash the window open and we could jump out! Maybe...but it's a 20ft drop, at least. _Indeed, it was. Their prison was a 1930 something barn which was poorly constructed, the entire second floor was lopsided and had a rather ragged drop off to the first floor. And If you were to walk out you'd find yourself deep into the Bayport woods thick with trees and other greenery.

It was hard to believe just a few hours earlier they were being grilled with questions by the very presumptuous Detective Byron Teanest.

**_EARLIER THAT DAY..._**

"Listen kids, it will be a lot easier for you if you just tell the truth."

"We are telling the truth. We have nothing to do with any of this and I'm not even sure why we're here."

"Joe-"

"Frank. I'm Frank and he's Joe, I am the older brother."

"Yeah whatever. I don't believe you and I don't believe two teenage boys were able to magically thwart a ring of thieves who just happened to be teenagers who just happen to be dealing with technology, also we have not been able to locate some of the stolen evidence. So now do you know what you're doing here?" The detective asked his hands folded together as he leaned across the desk. Frank stiffened.

"Sir, I understand you have mistakenly labeled us as thieves but have you had a chance to speak with our Principal at Bayport High? He'll tell you me and Joe are both very honest. We've always been very active in the school. I'm currently taking time to work with those in detention-I'm tutoring. Joe's captain of the football team and both of us have been Honor Roll students."

"Oh I see, just because you do good works in school means you couldn't be tempted to take some of those e-pads. Well you know what? I do see!" Teanest's fist slammed down firmly. "But what were you doing in all the time you weren't at school huh? And what about all those times you skipped school then showed up days later appearing as if you stepped out of a street fight?"

Frank and Joe traded nervous looks, then Frank spoke up again.

"Yes, we've missed a lot of school but we have our reasons and if you fully checked out our records you'd understand. Also Teanest-Sir. You'll remember we spent a majority of the summer here going over cold cases with Chief Colig."

"Yeah seriously dude, recheck your sources." Joe piped up. Frank flashed him a look then humbly turned back to the Detective.

"Boys, the only hope you have now, Colig, is out of town so it looks like you ain't got anyone to plead in your defense."

"Byron?" All three heads turned up to look at the perky receptionist who beamed before them. Bev Hamilton. Dangly plastic pink earrings, Somewhat fake fingernails. A smear of Cherry Lipstick spread over her lips and incidentally, also her teeth. "I brought you some coffee and you sweet boys can have some Hot Chocolate. Sorry though, it's really not that hot anymore."

"Bev. I'm working here, maybe later?" His tone was enough to show he was annoyed but Bev wasn't to be put down.

"Oh, of course Byron but I should let you know, Chiefs outside with his welcoming party and he'll probably want his desk back." She flashed him a bright smile and practically skipped off.

As Joe and Frank walked away to greet their friend they could hear Byron Teanest's temper erupt behind them.

* * *

They arrived at home almost completely devoid of energy. Frank in the hallway hanging up his and Joe's riding jackets. Joe turning on the T.V in the family room. Although Frank was craving just sitting around the rest of the day playing Zombie Kill 5 with his brother he knew he needed to take on some responsibility. Neither he or Joe had seen Aunt Trudy since earlier that morning when she had gone out for groceries and she was expected back sooner or later.

He slid his key into the keyhole and winced as his bruised fingers came into contact with the rough wood. Frank's whole body ached. He finally came to the conclusion that he and Joe had time for one game before the return of Fenton's spinster sister. So Frank walked through the doorway and froze. Blocking Joe from Frank's view sat Aunt Trudy. Her back was turned to him, Playback that sassy parrot perched on her shoulder.

"Joesph, I don't want any more excuses. The truth is both you and Frank think you're too good to call and say when you'll be home. All I got was one measly text. One! And who do you think sent the text, Frank! The older brother who I've always thought as more responsible and considerate. Did he or you ever think about me?" It was difficult to tell whether Trudy or Playback was making more noise or whether which one was making Joe more uncomfortable. He sat on the couch looking terrified. Frank cleared his throat.

"Aunty, I'm so so sorry but this is completely my fault. It was me who wanted to go dirt racing today, and I lost track of time and then Chief Colig just got back and we wanted to welcome him home. I know what you'll say to, no more excuses and you're right. Please forgive me." Trudy watched him carefully, her bird like eyes searching him. Joe vigorously shook his head and back and forth also mouthing no. Sighing Frank laid his head on his arm.

"Listen, it was my fault too. I dropped my phone down a drain pipe today." The younger brother spoke up looking directly at Frank. Clear blue eyes which could never look more soulful. Frank tore his gaze from his brother's and focused his attention back at their Aunt who seemed surprisingly quiet.

"I know-you boys are irresponsible, loud, easily distracted and clumsy, you're two teenage boys but remember who's looking after you right now and who's taken the full burden of worry from your parent's while they're away. Frank I'm disappointed in you, please go bring in the groceries they're in the garage, I need you to help with dinner. Joe-I want to punish right now you but somebody already has something in mind. You were supposed to meet Iola at 3:00 this afternoon. She expects to be picked up in fifteen minutes."

A moment of silence ticked by, then the Hardy Brothers got up to do as they were told.

Passing his brother in the hallway Frank clamped a hand on his shoulder and give him a look of empathy before continuing on his way. Inside Joe was tearing himself apart. How could he have not remembered? It was written as a reminder in his phone and on his calender in thick black ink. This very morning when he first awaken the first thing he thought of was her beautiful face, he could hardly wait to be done with sleuthing. At the car door Joe slumped his shoulders down. From the porch Aunt Trudy watched him with her arms crossed. One final adieu was sent to the older woman through her nephew's blue eyes, then he was off.

Iola was less then forgiving towards Joe until he explained the situation as much as he could, until he reached out and became her man. He opened nearly all doors for her that evening, with the exception of her bathroom stall. He let her hog the large popcorn at the movies and must importantly he stopped making excuses and he said sorry the way all girls want.

He had to say, having Milk Duds for dinner was enjoyable even if it was during the premiere of "Daisy Chains over Suitors in Tuxedos." The couple walked out arm in arm, Iola gushing over the details of the movie and Joe pretending to know what she was talking about. Looking ahead Joe stopped without warning, his breath stiff in his throat.

"Joe Jo-e? Is everything all right?" She asked. Joe nodded after a minute.

"Yes, do you want to go now?"

"Now? but we haven't even gotten our refill yet."

"Do we need a refill?"

"Are you telling me I'm fat? "

"What?" At this point he wasn't keeping track of the conversation. His attention was fully on the two men near the theater entrance. They seemed to be casting shadows on the movie goers. The crowd avoided them by taking door number two. It really did seem impossible they would know where Joe would be but yet, there they were.

"Mm."

"Who are those two guys? Apart from having _terrible _taste in leather, the facial hair just ain't gonna cut it. You know them don't you?" Iola questioned while scrutinizing him. Joe, of course tried to deny it.

"No! No, no no no not at all. Yeah no." A glimmer of worry appeared in Iola's vibrant green eyes. Joe swallow hard as he looked away-back to the suspicious pair. It seemed they had zoomed in on their target and know the older of the two was speaking into a phone. Eye contact was made just as Iola slipped her hand into his. Stiffing slightly he smiled at her.

"Well I think you could take them." She piped up.

"You think?" Joe asked out loud seemingly cocky but secretly doubting himself.

* * *

**R &amp;R:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Joe was nervous. Not that he'd show it, come on, with Iola being beside him? Rhetorical question. Anyways, he could guarntee these were the guys involved in the ring. And they reconignzed him.

The younger of the two spoke to his buddy who chuckled loudly. Was it a joke? Joe wondered although he'd prefer not to find out.

"Iola let's go." He spoke urgently. Joe tore his gaze away.

"Already there." And yes she was. The automatic doors opened up them. Once in the car Joe let his head and breathed deeply.

"Joe."

"Uh huh."

"Can we go home now?"

"Well..." He hesitated.

"No?" She implored.

"First we must call my parents, my dad at least. He'll tell us what to do though I'm gonna guess he'll want to meet us somehere." Automatically his detective instics were starting to kick in. Expectantly Joe reached in his pocket for his phone before smacking his palm upon his face. "Uh my phone." Iola gave him a hard look. Joe grimaced.

"May I borrow your phone?"

"Why don't you have yours?" The brunutte pushed the question.

"One of these guys is a wanted murdered Iola." Apalled she gasped.

"Go ahead." She said reluctantly handing her polka-dotted phone over. Quickly he punched in the Hardy's home phone and waited drumming his fingertips anxsiouly on the wheel.

"Hardy residence this is Trudy." Momentairily a look of panic covered Joe's face. "Hello?! If this is one of those Garbner boys I swear I'll tell you rmother!"

"No Aunt Trudy it's me. Is Frank there?"

"Frank? Oh Joe, hello! Why didn't you say anything?" Joe ignored that.

"I need him. Now."

"Joesph you aren't in any trouble, are you?"

"Erm..."

"Goodness I can do better then Frank, Fenton and Laura just walked in. I'll put him on." He could footsteps then muffled voices before he was rewarded with his father's voice.

"Joe what's going on?" Unease lined Fenton's let's-get-down-to-buisness tone.

"It's about the Dilnero ring we literally busted last night. Me and Iola just saw two of the theives and I'm sure they recongnized us." Informed Joe keeping his voice low since Iola was listening. Fenton sighed.

"How sure?"

Joe groaned. "Positive."

"Okay here's what I want you to do." Fenton carfully explained. Joe could hear him step away from the ears of his mother and aunt. "Do not panic. Following all the rules of the road make your way down Madison until you hit Fourty-second street. Turn left entering into Bridgeway Station. It'll take me 15 minutes tops for me to gather up Chief and the team." Joe nodded although he realized it would go unseen. Iola tapped his arm and breathily spoke into his ear.

"They're coming." Automatically Joe lowered the phone from his ear to watch. The power they claimed to have steamed out from their angry faces. All those in their path hurridly scurried aside like rabbits, wise to avoid conflict. Even from a distance Joe felt hs spine tingle with excitment.

"Oof." He grunted as a sharp elbow collided with his side. Iola wordlessly pointed to the phone.

"Dad we have been officialy proclaimed a target." Joe said. He was answered with silence.

"Try not to do anyting rash. You've been trained for this. State your location, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"C'mon, rash dad?"Asked Joe before seriously replying. "Movies, Iola and _I _are at the movies." A moment later Fenton muttered something undiscernable under his breath.

"Dad?"

"Got it. Please Joe, standard procdure. I will be there and I love you. Bye." He hung up.

Joe shook out his shoulders and started the car. The tensity of the quitness spoke volumes. Joe struggled to keep his eyes on the road with his girlfirend motionless besides him. Her silence proved to be a bigger distraction then anything he'd ever encountered. That was when Joe became aware of how chaotic his life was. If an onlooker would have asked for any example Joe would quickly point out the fact that he kept the secret he was a Secret Agent from the majority of people in his life. Not even his mom knew! Daringly him and Frank faced problems every week. They had files with the government, had worked with the president and called the Hospital their second home. No, Joe's life may not have been normal but it was terribly real. Going over his thoughts he sighed outloud as he made a turn to the left.

"Looks like danger is with us now." Iola quipped in a mocking voice. Yeah, Joe'd already figured that one out. Suddenly he replied in a similar manner.

"Really? That's funny." Iola snapped around, her eyes burning.

"No need to be rude Joe. I didn't ask to spend my Friday night like this. And I don't want to." Caught between two outrageous siattiouns Joe dared a quick look at Iola.

"Hmm." Was his response.

""Hmm? Hmm? Darnit Joe have you been keeping track of how much we've done this? You're the honey to the danger if it were a fly. Our whole chil-MY childhood was spent chasing you around since we were best friends. Wasted maybe. DANGER DANGER DANGER! You know what? You should have that blinking on your forhead. Because it's your life, not just a 'hobby'." Iola exploded into a rant, her arms outstreched. At the end her expression turned sullen. His heart poundig Joe felt his lips tear from biting them too hard.

"They're picking up speed." She said. Shocked Joe looked over.

"You're speaking to me?" He asked and yes he did expect to die, but by Iola's hands. She scoffed. He continued to stare at her puzzled before she screamed again.

"Darnit Joe you're gonna get us killed!" Immeditaly Joe looked ahead. "People could write a book about you." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

"Have we lost them?"

"It doesn't look like it." Joe replied grimly. The glow of headlights were reflected in the rear view mirror. Iola glanced back, a crease of worry appearing on her forehead. Swallowing hard she asked;

"What are we going to do?"

"There's an old dirt ahead. We turn left and vanish into the forest."

"Where does it go?"

"There's an old barn not too far down. I doubt they'll notice it, it's basically in ruins and pretty well covered if I remember." Nodding his girlfriend took another look out the window before ducking down.

"I think he saw me!"

"Don't worry, we'll be fine we just need to get a better lead. Hold on!" He warned as he speed up leaving their pursures in the dirt.

* * *

Muttering to himself Joe paced the barn floor leaving behind a pattern in the dirt. Tiredly Iola leaned against a door. Every so often she'd hold her phone up to check for recepetion before setting it down. Whenever Joe caught her gaze she'd scowl and firecly look away. How in the world had she allowed him to convince her to go out wth him? True, she wanted a realationship with him, but he owned a large supply of excuses to account for his secrets and it was infuriating. Does he even know much I worry? She thought bitterly. Something happened. It wasn't even that she had to tell the world. Just letting him know she was aware of his change of character was enough.

The adreneline was not nearly gone yet. At any given moment he expected the two theives to walk through the door and when that happened he had no clue of how he'd react.

"Stop that please." Iola ordered rubbing her forehead.

"Stop what?" He asked whilst still circleling the same bale of hay, he thrust his hands deep into his pockets then felt something smooth and metal.

"Oh." He stopped. "Oh, ooooh. I just had an idea." Joe, indeed did have an idea. He had discovered the screwdriver he pocketed about 13 hours earlier while fixing a car.

"Care to eleborate?" Iola asked.

"Yeah, just follow me it's the perfect plan." A grin grew upon his handsome face, rather excitdly he jumped up a ladder and started climbing.

* * *

Holding onto more stealth then a ninja Joe made his way down the side of the barn. It was slow work. Above him Iola pushed herself off the wall for more speed. Like a maroon colored avalanche brick pieces fell from the sky. Guiltily she apoligized when ever it happened.

"Sorry!" Screaming loud enough for him to hear, Iola cringed and presssed her hands deeper into the knotted rope. Really, she wasn't afraid much to look down at all even though propelling herself off a depression area barn wasn't on her things to do list that morning. _When we're done with this,__ Joe owes me. I don't know what yet but it's big._ She thought crossly to herself. The next second as her sneaker dug into the weak frame a large chunck came loose and tumbled towards Joe's head. Iola gasped loudly. Panic struck her.

"Joe?" She called desperate to get his attention fearing he was oblivious. Inwardly Joe was proud of his ability to use what he had found in the barn with his trusty screwdriver(New Partner-Yay!) to conceive a plan. He could admit though carrying it out was harder. Like now, for instance, when he burdened with making his escape with fifty something feet of fisherman's rope. "Ow." He murmurred suddenly aware his head hurt. Gingerly he rubbed a growing egg near his scalp. Joe blinked a few times confused by his blurry vision.

"Joe!" Iola's worried voice sounded from the heavens. Tiliting his head up he could barely make out her angelic features in the silver moonlight. He gave her a lazy smile and began to let go of the rope. "No Joe!" Iola cried out." He snapped back to lucidly hurridly grabbing at the rope before it slipped through his fingers. One quick catch and relived sigh later Joe pushed himself not to get distracted. If he did, it might mean certain death.

"An adventure. That's what I'll label this as." Joe muttered to himself while surveying the ground below them.

Nearly ten minutes had passed and strangly enough Joe and Iola were stuck in silence. The quiteness was really getting to Joe. Try as he might he was constantly on edge. Sweat dripped from his grimy palms. Cathing another glimpse at the forest floor Joe let out a whoop before biting his lip regretfully.

_Seriously? Now why can't I just keep this volcano dormant. _He thought. So intent on punishing himself Joe wasn't aware that he had ran out of rope. Shaking his head clear he froze.

"Uh oh." And Joe fell.

* * *

"Left." Frank spoke up nose to nose with the screen infront of him. Fenton nodded and made a sharp turn.

"Huh, you sure that's right Frank?" He asked doubtful.

"Yes dad, it leads to the old McGee farm-well barn I think. Pretty sure it's still standing." Frank said now peering into the darkness. Unexpedly he was thrown forward. "Dad! Gee give warning next time!" He protested now clutching his heart. Fenton humphed in response, pale knuckles clutching to the steering wheel. After a moment Frank sat back against the seat, his computer sat on his lap. He happened to be pretty worried, not that he didn't have faith in Joe but...Iola was with him at the moment, Frank inviousned Iola seeing Joe as some obsessive compulsive wanna be detective...or something else. Thinking alone of what might happen troubled him.

"What now?" Fenton practically barked.

"Right." Frank said automatically as he refreshed his tracker page.

"Riiiight...right. Sorry I yelled at you." Apoligized his father stopping to glance at him. Frank smiled understandigly then sucked in a breath. Ahead them, on the road lay a mess of fallen tree branches and pulled roots. Thinking to warn his father he shouted a warning just as Fenton came to a stop.

"Stop!" He sighed in relief as Fenton unbuckled and got out to excess the roadblock. Quickly, he followed closing the computer screen and standing up. Outside crickets chirped boldly alongside the gurgle of a nearby creek. A rustling in the grass made him pause for maybe a milisecond before he was suddenly blinded.

"Aghh!" He shreiked moving from the bright light.

"Oops, very accidental." Laughed a familiar voice in a harsh way. Frank sighed. Farther down Colig groaned.

"Detective get your-ah butt over here." He ordered. In the soft glow of the headlights his silhouette almost looked inhuman. Frank had to remind himself where he was.

"Chief I was only-"Byron spoke up defending himself.

"Frank." The Chief inturrupted hurridly. "What's the delay?" Frank rubbed at his eyes.

"Code 87 Chief...could you help?" He saw Colig nod in response then turn to bark into his walkie-talkie to his people. Byron grunted.

"Howdya you know code it was?" He asked Frank through accusing eyes. Ignoring him Frank started helping his father. Not long later they were joined by a handful of Bayport's Police Force. Even with their help Frank found hard to contain his anxetites. Glancing at his father's face he saw he wasn't alone. A scream from farther into the woods sounded. Quickly Colig stopped working, still cradeling foliage. He thrusted them aside and held up his hand for silence. The scream came again, faintly heard through the thick Bayport woods.

"Iola." Frank breathed. Heart thudding, veins burning he ran between monstrous trees and around mossy obstacles. In the back of his mind, he could hear someone panting close behind him. Once or twice he stopped to peer ahead, the dark cruellly constantly changing what he saw. Frank continued on though until the forest broke apart giving way to a looming how-in-the-world-is-that-still-standing? barn. Worn out fences provided an easy obstacle for the property. Nearby lay rows of overgrown weeds domintaing what would have been a corn field. Voices argued just out of the range of Frank's comprehending.

_Frantically_ Frank's eyes scanned the horizen until they came to rest upon a still figure. Actually _two _figures. Or more. Or was that a stump? Pushing aside another unimportant train of thought Frank sprinted over.

"Just a minute." Joe said between sharp gasps.

"Take your time...gently." Iola drew out her words sounding worried. She knelt over Joe, Frank noticed her blouse was torn. He drew in closer, face hovering directly infront of Joe's point of view. Seeing him Joe shouted and moved up digging his heels into the earth.  
"Iola back, back!" Instantly Iola whirled around, a nasty look on her face. She balled up her fist then stopped.

"Oh. Frank." Her whole compusure changed. Frank nodded, hands in the air as if surrending. "All right then." She flahed him a pleasnet smile.

"Gee Frank where were you?" Joe asked, his normally charming grin stretched tight with pain. Frank sighed with relief.

"What happened?"

"Can't you see?"

"Sort of but I mean with you know." Said Frank pointidly. Joe, still smiling looked confused.

"What?" Snapped Iola. Echanging eye contanct with the now enlightened Joe Frank cleared his throat about to make up another excuse when help arrived. A rookie detective stood cranking an older wind up flashlight while Chief Collig and Fenton Hardy began to asses the sitatioun. Fenton looking years older pulled out a First Aid Kit and sat by his youngest. Someone pulled Frank back while Iola was whisked away to be de-briefed.

"Frank!? What were you talking about?" Iola asked voice rising. "Frank!? Joe!" Frank remained silent warning his brother to do the same. Unfortunately Joe shook his head at him and rose up, hobbling towards her. Fenton yanked him down with a sturdy hand on his shoulder. Regretfully Frank tossed him a knowing look. Joe twisted his head sideway in idginnation. Sighing Frank stepped back completly aware of the fact Iola was still looking towards him.

* * *

"Ow my leg." Whined Joe hoping to get attention. Frank scoffed although he couldn't keep an amused smile off his face. A patient EMT leaned in to check his infirimary before settling back down. Wordlessy Fenton stared into space. Mind still racing Iola kept her eyes closed hoping they thought she was asleep. In reality she had everybody tricked. "Frank, are you listening?" Joe spoke up sounding desperate. Getting no reply he sighed and laid back to rest. The pain wasn't at strong as before since he received a good dose of morphine, yet a dull pain throbbed all over. Moving was difficult and if made no attempt to stay awake the cobwebs would sink luring him to sleep. Without relaizing it, Joe yawned.

"Dad?"

"Mm." Fenton sat up. "What is it?"

"Did you guys find...the theives?" Joe asked hesitenty. Fenton nodded.

"Thought you still had some of the merchandise, that's why they were after you."

"But that dosen't make sense! I thought they knew..." Joe trailed off watching Iola carfully.

"Yeah, I'm confused too." Frank joined the conversation. Appearntly non intrested the EMT pulled a tabloid magazine out of thin air and started reading. "How could they manage-Stunt if only to escape?"

"And not catching onto our identies?" His question hung in the air. Putting a finger to his lips Fenton cocked his head towards Iola who was overhearing everything.

"It's fine, she's sleeping." Said Joe. Inwardly upset Iola worked hard to keep up her facade. It was, after all a long time talent she had possesed since Road Trips with Chet. But as she mulled over all of her boyfriend's strange habits and excuses she boiled and shot up.

"No. I'm not sleeping. I'm completly open to hearing eveything you're hiding." She snapped. Taken aback the three men flinched. Unfazed Joe's EMT flipped a page.

"Hiding...we're not, uh hiding anything." Flustered Frank stuttered. Iola scoffed.

"Ple-ase. Save it for the judge or maybe just laugh about with Tom Cruise-okay?" Fenton scrubbed a hand over his face.

Willing herself not to say a word Iola backed up. Tears trickled from t eh corners of her speckled green eyes.

"A relationship like ours can't last. Honesty is supposed to be there, trust and right now I'm feeling _none_ of that." Joe pushed himself leaning agianst the bed frame. Grunting, he propelled himself up, hands resting on thighs for support. Then he stood oppisite Iola. He could see her hard set face soften a bit.

"Maybe we can put us on hold." He offered between breaths. Sweat slid down his forehead. Resoultly Iola shook her head, her dark waves falling over her shoulder.

"I didn't even there to be a last word." She said, the permenant ink marker she would have used on Joe's cast

He enviously imagined Iola helping football poster boy Ryder Smith with his homework. Frustrated he slunk backwards in his seat. Repeatedly he would type in a word before hitting backspace. Finally Joe expressed his feelings with a teenage cry of agony.

"Joe honey? You having trouble?" Laura asked from the doorway. A concerned look on her face. Joe didn't bother sitting up.

"Nope, everything's just dandy."

"I can see that. Joe you've been working really hard on that paper so I think you deserve a break. Run down to the store and pick up a milk for breakfast will you sweetie?" She asked kindly. It did take a moment for Joe to get up and grab his jacket.

"Sweetie, aren't you going to save your work?" Tiredly he hung his head.

"If you can call it that."

"Joesph." She rushed forward and smothered her son in a motherly hug. "It's okay, oh Joe. I know, I know these weeks have been torturous on you-but I want you to know she still likes you and is waiting for you to pick up the phone. Also we're all here for you." Joe restrained himself from pushing away and actually it felt nice for a second.

In the grocery store he got lost, asked the bakery for a sample to which he received a un-kind reply. The fiery baker asked him (sarcastically) if the bakery looked at all open. Joe replied honestly. There had to be a least four busy workers moving around the kitchen, and the tacky pendant lights were actually working. After the near death encounter with said baker Joe headed towards the dairy aisle.

Instantly he couldn't breathe. She was bright and radiant gorgeous in every way. Standing nearby the other lovelies who were full of calcium. To get to the milk he had to get past her...or he could wait. Heart thudding Joe lingered by the orange juice thinking hard. Then he realized she was staring. Impassively she turned.

Joe mentally chagrined himself for not saying anything. He couldn't just watch her walk away but that's what he was doing. He was hit hard with one realization. _I am an Idiot_. Now or Never.

"Iola!"

"Oh hi! Joe dear, goodness I-we've missed you. Iola it's Joe!" Mrs. Morton exclaimed in complete ecstasy. Her daughter crossed her arms.

"Yes, it is." She said indifferently. Quickly Joe jogged over to the pair.

"Hello Mrs. Morton, Iola...hello." Wow. Neither one of them were expected for the amount of awkward. Iola's mom beamed as her eyes flew back and forth from Iola to Joe.

"How's the leg doing?" Asked Mrs. Morton. Distracted Joe nodded then caught on.

"Oh, it's good. Can we-"

"Oh you should talk!" She cut in then flushed looking embarrassed. I'm sorry Joe, I'm always interrupting, you-both go on I'll be checking out." She gave Joe an encouraging smile before dashing off.

Iola took one long look at the green tile floor while she searched for something to say.

She hadn't said one word to her best friend in almost two month. Life was not even half of what it was. Iola barely made any progress with her annual Science Project, all her friends had dragged her along to the usual Prom preparations which now meant nothing to her. She broke down once there trying on a beaded white dress. Maybe it was the fact Kristin Zachary told her she looked like a bride. Nobody went for the bride look at prom but ever since she was little Iola told people one day she'd be Mrs. Iola Hardy.

"May I please apologize?" Joe asked softly snapping her out of her reverie.

"You can but you have before." She said. Joe sighed. Right now only one thing stood between him and his best friend – secrets. But he had swore not to tell about ATAC. While he wrestled with this Iola patiently waited. Scrubbing his hands over his face Joe's mind raced, looking for any possible alternative.

"It was good seeing you." She snapped turning away. Joe's heart stopped.

"Iola, I have to tell you something."_ Ughh why why why!_

"Tell me then." Taken aback by her openess Joe lifted his dry tongue to speak. Then thinking quick he grabbed Iola and pulled her towards the banana stand before hunkering down.

"Last year, my dad started this project with teens. He called it ATAC. American Teens Against Crime, in the early months he's recruited hundreds of teens including Frank and I. We were sworn to secrecy. My mom doesn't even know. Sometimes it's fun, free vacations all around the globe. Sometimes...it's keeping secrets to protect the ones we love and making decisions we know will hurt us. We act undercover, spending sometimes weeks on one case. In February, when you heard about those thieves stealing all that technology-well, that was us." Words tumbled freely from his mouth in a tight whisper. Several times he glanced up for eavsdroppers.

"You have no idea, how much I regretted being there everyday, and how much I regret now. It was the hardest keeping seeing you everyday and not telling. Since then I haven't taken any cases."

"Why, did you not tell me?" Iola asked betrayal in her voice. Sighing Joe looked her in the eye.

"Iola I couldn't tell anybody."

"You didn't even ask if I wanted to join!" She exclaimed. Joe had no excuse for this " Well certinely I'm not an American Teen For Crime." She pointed out still waiting for an explanation.

"No. You're right. You should join, ATAC needs someone withan intuition like yours. I mean, they need you." In response she scoffed.

"Why didn't you think of asking me?"

"I thought...it'd be dangerous and you would hate it."

"Do you even know me Joe? Do you?" She shrieked before dropping her voice to a normal level.

"Okay." Joe said resoultly. Iola barely refrained from crying. Didn't he care what this meant? He was stupid - and selfish. Supringsly Joe cleared his throat. "I want you to join. It's dangerous, stressful, challenging in every way. But it's protecting your country from threats of all kinds. It's, I don't know how to put it just amazing. And...now I'mma facing trouble since I broke told but if you were to work alongisdes me. If you-would?"

"You talk too much." Iola commented. Joe surpressed a smirk.

"Yeah I guess I do, so wanna join?"

She hesitated. "It can't be that simple."

"Probably not but we are low on agents."

"Oh. Yes I would like to join. What is next?"  
That was the question Joe was asing himself, he had just violated one of ATAC's most sacred rules but on the other hand he was reunited with his best friend. He coulld say what he thought was most imporant. He gently took her hand in his and they linked arms. Uncertin of what difficulties they would be met with and any unknown conquenses but sure Joe's confession was worth it. They walked out arm in arm together and then it hit Joe.

"Shoot! I forgot the milk!"


End file.
